As the name implies, an "insert" molding is inserted in the gap between a windshield seated in a slightly oversized auto windshield opening so that a depending leg of the molding is engaged by previously deposited adhesive, such as urethane, to permanently bond the windshield in place, all as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,640 issued to Peter N. Gold for Auto Window Moulding on Jul. 25, 1989.
Also in use, and similarly functionally named is a "gripper" molding, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,462 issued to Ricky V. Katcherian for Window Reveal Molding on Apr. 23, 1991 which has an inboard crown overhang and an inboard extending leg spaced apart to receive in a friction fit therebetween the peripheral edge of the windshield prior to the combination windshield/molding being positioned for adhesive bonding to an auto flange which bounds the auto windshield opening.
Thus, the "insert"-type molding is, during the adhesive bonding phase of the installation, easier to use, but prior thereto of no utility in the handling of the windshield, and the "gripper"-type molding of significant utility prior to the adhesive bonding, but tedious and time-consuming to use because of the requirement of effectuating a friction fit between the molding and windshield peripheral edge.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an "insert"-type molding having pre-installation utility overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to achieve a non-adhesive affixation of an "insert" molding to the windshield peripheral edge to thereby provide the attendant utility of a "gripper" molding thereto, but in a significantly facilitated manner noteworthy in obviating any need of a friction fit, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds .